


My Weakness

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: Kylo Ren is weakened, and when he falls in love with the force-strong scavenger, Rey, he feels the pull towards the light greater than ever before; he knows he must make a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey submerged her face into the trickling water. The warm droplets brought a sense of security and tranquility over her. After showering, she pulled a towel around her and scanned the floor for her clothes, which had been moved. She exited the small bathroom and entered the bedroom, in search. Rey gasped, pulling the towel tighter around her as Kylo Ren stood before her, unmasked.  
"I sort of wish I didn't have to leave...this is a better life than scavenging on Jakku" Rey sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hair dripping softly onto the red silk sheets.  
"You don't have to" Kylo smirked, sitting down beside her. He could feel her warmth through his robes. He looked into her eyes, like two hazel gems shining against the dimness. She didn't notice. Every feature of her face was highlighted as the poor lighting formed a contrast on her fair skin.  
"But they'll try to rescue me-"  
Kylo lifted his finger and pressed it to her lips. "Shh" he hushed gently. "You're safe here"  
"In the hands of the enemy?" Rey exclaimed in disbelief. She sensed Kylo didn't like this by the way he bit at his lip and averted his eyes.  
"Don't you understand? You could be so much more if you stay here with me. I'll train you in the Force. You're so powerful...more powerful than you know" Kylo answered, stroking her cheek with an ungloved hand. Her skin felt soft against his and he dreamt of nothing more than to be able to feel her skin whenever he pleased, every day for the rest of his life.  
Rey could not argue back, Kylo's touch erased any negativity from her mind and all she could think about was the here and now; being alone with him.  
"You're so beautiful" he breathed, pulling her closer until she as within an inch from his face. She looked up at him with her young and hopeful eyes, hypnotised by the mystery hidden in the depths of his. He leaned in and kissed her lips. To his surprise, she did not back away, but instead kissed him back.  
"Kylo," she said at last, pulling away. Kylo looked at her, confused at the tone of uncertainty that her voice conveyed. "I need to go" she said in a panic, pulling her clothes up from the floor and quickly dressing. She started for the door while Kylo watched, anger growing inside him.  
"I can't just let you leave! Weren't you listening to me? I can help you!" Kylo explained, desperately, as he rushed to block the exit.  
"The Resistance needs me!"  
"I need you!" Kylo cried.  
"I'm only going to ask you once-" Rey warned, wielding her staff.  
Torn and reluctant to attack her, Kylo waved his hand and knocked her unconscious with the Force, catching her as she fell.  
He laid her, gently, down on the bed. "It's for your own good" he convinced himself, before leaving with the door locked behind him.

"Where's the girl?" General Hux's sour voice called upon Kylo's approach.  
"What does it matter?" Kylo responded bitterly.  
Hux waited for a moment, his face flushing. "She is our prisoner, or have you forgotten?" He snarled.  
"It's doubtful she'll be going anywhere anytime soon" Kylo confirmed. He was thankful that his mask concealed his expressions, as Hux's very presence irritated him.  
"Very well. I shall report to the Supreme Leader" Hux said, before marching away. Kylo turned to the great windows of the control room and gazed out at the passing stars.

Rey awoke. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she realised where she was. She stumbled to her feet, still feeling uneasy as she made a run for the door. Realising the door was locked, she threw herself against it with all her weight and strength, but there was no use trying as she recalled the doors were designed to withstand a blast. Out of breath and her voice hoarse from shouting into a soundproof wall, she slumped to the ground hopelessly. The tears streamed down her face, glistening in the starlight which leaked through the windows of the bedroom. After what felt like hours, the door opened, flooding the room with light, which was partially blocked by the silhouette of Kylo Ren. He switched on the lights before closing the door and proceeding to sit down on the edge of the bed once more.  
"You're a monster" Rey growled as she straightened herself before him.  
"I hate to see you cry" Kylo said calmly. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her rosy cheeks. She did not flinch, despite her anger at him.  
"I hate you" Rey retorted. Kylo Ren simply smiled, much to Rey's confusion.  
"As much as it pains me to hear you say that, hate is a form of love. The dark side and the light aren't so different after all" he explained.  
Rey remained silent.  
"We need eachother, you and I. We can learn from each other...work with each other" Kylo continued.  
"Why would I want to work with you?" Rey asked, her voice slightly muffled behind gritted teeth.  
Kylo Ren gave a short laugh. "Do you forget? I can read your mind. I see your thoughts, your memories, your dreams...I see everything. You want me and you know it, I saw it in your mind. All you have to do is say and I can give you everything" he finished, leaning over her as she sat herself down against the headboard. His eyes focussed on her soft lips as he longed to kiss them again. He leaned in further, but was taken by surprise when Rey leapt forward onto him, pressing her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey awoke, her hair strewn across the pillow in knotted mess. Before opening her eyes, she felt movement beside her as Kylo pulled her closer into his naked and muscular torso. When feeling the warmth of his soft skin against hers, she plucked up the courage to open her eyes, not quite believing the situation and praying that he was still asleep to avoid awkwardness. Luckily he was. Rey smiled at how sweet and innocent he looked while he slept. She attempted to climb out of the luxurious bed, but Kylo only pulled back again, leaving her trapped in his loving arms, but somehow she didn't mind and the warmth and comfort of the bedsheets enticed her back to sleep...

Rey stirred and stretched out her arm, reaching for Kylo, but awoke as it fell softly in the spot where he'd been lying just hours before. The side he'd been sleeping on was cold, indicating she'd been alone for some time. Yawning, she swung her legs over the edge and stood up. She noticed that a fresh set of clothes had been laid out on top of Kylo's drawers. She pulled them on and fixed her hair into her usual three buns at the back.  
Kylo came back some time later, carrying a tray of breakfast, with a sweet smile on his face. Rey blushed, unsure what to say. She scrambled back onto the bed, where he laid down the tray.  
"I was hoping you'd still be asleep" he admitted as she started eating, bearing in mind she hadn't eaten properly in days.  
"Why?" She asked, overwhelmed by the gesture.  
"So it'd be more of a surprise" Kylo answered, softly, as he sat down beside her. He watched her admiringly.  
"Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. Ever" Rey grinned.  
"A shame" Kylo reached out and brushed a few rogue hairs from her face. "A girl like you deserves more than this. I plan to give you more than this"  
Rey looked up, confused by his mysterious yet confident tone. "What do you mean?"  
"I could give you the entire system, we could rule it together" he answered, the corners of his mouth tugged into a content smile.  
"I-but-the Supreme Leader-"  
"Can be overthrown" Kylo smirked. His dark eyes flashed with evil. Rey began to feel fearful.  
"That's a suicide mission!" She objected.  
Kylo paused, contemplating his own ideas. "Not with you" he said at last. "Combined, our power is strong enough to overthrow the Supreme Leader and that slimy bastard Hux...then everyone will bow to us or be destroyed"  
"Kylo-Stop it!" Rey cried. She pushed away the rest of her breakfast. "I'm not hungry anymore" she said, walking away. Kylo watched her intensely.

Later that day, Rey turned on the shower and undressed. She caught a glimpse of her reflection on the steaming mirror. She stared at herself, wondering why she felt so strongly towards him, when he was so twisted by the Dark Side. Sighing, she stepped into the shower. As the droplets fell around her, the sound of Kylo Ren entering the room was not audible to her. Moments later, he too was entering the small shower cubicle. She hadnt noticed his presence until she felt his lips, soft and passionate, against the back of her neck. Shivers ran down her spine as she gasped from the pleasant surprise. She turned to face him, losing herself in his dark eyes as he stood over her. His hands met her waist, soft from the water. He eyed her body intently as the water ran over both of their bodies.  
"You're so beautiful" he breathed, meeting her eyes once more. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips and then lowered to kiss her neck, then he proceeded lower, kissing her in places no man ever had before. She gasped, her innocence lost to his tongue. After a few minutes he returned, and lifted her up against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, slowly, gazing into her eyes the whole time. He pushed deeper, watching her expression change as pleasure flowed through her body. He sped up, causing muffled cries of pleasure to leak from Rey's lips as he did. He buried his face into her neck, kissing, biting, sucking at the sensitive skin of her throat. He moaned into her as he reached his climax and placed her down. She looked up at him once more, amazed. Her hair stuck to her face, mingled with sweat and water, as was Kylo's.  
Rey was speechless. She fell into his arms, subdued with ecstasy from the encounter. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked at her partially damp hair, breathing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, I hope she's okay" Finn sighed, gazing up at the stars. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulders and leant round to kiss his cheek as he approached behind him.  
"She's a strong girl, I'm sure she's alright...we're doing all we can" Poe sympathised. He spun Finn around, so that he was facing him, and met him with his signature grin. Finn forced a little smile back, but he was too worried to be happy.  
"Finn, baby, I promise you, I won't let that bastard in the mask hurt Rey"   
"But how do you know she's not already hurt?" Finn protested, pulling away from his lover's embrace.   
"General Organa would have felt it by now, you know that, Finn. C'mon, how's about I teach ya some more about flying? There's a knack to it, y'know" Poe assured him.  
"I don't feel like it" Finn said, as he walked away. Poe watched after him sorrowfully. He wished there was something he could do. As Black Leader he was more than capable of pulling together a team and reaching Rey, but the Resistance fleet had been greatly weakened, rendering them almost useless when needed on such a high profile mission. But Poe didn't care; he just wanted to see Finn happy again, and if that meant risking his neck then so be it. 

"General," Poe addressed as he approached his superior. Leia Organa turned to greet Poe with all the urgency she could muster.  
"Just the man. We've formulated a plan, we're going to attack Star Killer"   
Poe nodded. "What's the plan?"

*  
Kylo Ren stood before the great window, watching the stars in the system as they glistened against the great black canvas. He heard a dispute behind him but was too lost in his thoughts to care.  
"What do you mean the shields are down?!" Hux's whining voice snarled. Moments later, the general appeared at Ren's side, shouting about the problem. Kylo turned around, standing a fair bit taller than Hux. Hux went silent for a moment.  
"What would be the matter?" Ren asked, his voice distorted by the mask.   
"Our shields have been disabled! We've been infiltrated!"  
"Rey" Kylo muttered in a panic. He turned and rushed away, leaving the angered General screaming after him.  
Kylo reached his quarters to find the door open. He entered and searched the entire room, though he already knew the answer. Rey was nowhere to be seen. Wielding his lightsaber, he proceeded to slash at the walls and furniture of his quarters. The room echoed with cries of rage and the sound of the laser clashing with the metal wall panel, causing sparks to fly. 

"Finn-let go of me!" Rey cried, pulling herself free.  
"We're here to rescue you!" Finn answered her plea. Rey said nothing. She knew deep down that he was only looking out for her, but all she could think about was him. Kylo. 

Rey followed him out of the base and into one of the surrounding buildings. It was dark and lit only with red lighting. In the centre, above an abyss of nothingness, Kylo Ren marched across the walkway, stopping as Han Solo's distinctive voice called out to him.   
"BEN!"   
A name Kylo had long since pushed to the back for his mind, and wasn't in a hurry to remember. Rey couldn't hear from the balcony her and Finn were stood on, but it was evident that the two were having a serious conversation, father to son. After a few minutes, she noticed Ren hand over his lightsaber. She felt a sense of proudness as she thought about how much better things would be if Kylo are over to the light. But then things turned sour. Rey watched in horror as the red glow of Kylo Ren's lightsaber appeared out of Han's back, sending him stumbling off the edge, falling into the darkness. Rey cried out, not wanting to believe what had just happened. Kylo Ren looked up at her, before being shot in the side by an angry Chewbacca, who was just below Rey and Finn. Rey ran. If he could kill his own father, what made her any different? Everything she'd believed about him turned out to be a lie. She couldn't deny her love for him, but right now she saw him for what he truly was; a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of breath, she slowed to a stop in the midst of a snow covered forest. The dreaded sound of a wielded lightsaber sounded, followed by the deadly red glow against the snow before her.  
"Why did you leave?" Kylo asked. His voice was bitter but emotionless.  
"You're a monster!" Rey cried, the tears were hot against her cold face.  
"That's what they want you to think! Don't you understand? I had to kill him!" Kylo argued.  
Before Rey could answer, Finn had caught up. He too wielded a lightsaber, and was running straight for Kylo. Rey watched, fearing for Finn's life as he duelled against the skilled Ren.  
"Finn! Stop!" She cried out, but Finn wouldn't listen. Kylo caught Finn of guard, using the force to slam Finn against a thick tree trunk, which knocked the young man unconsious.  
Rey screamed as her friend fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless.  
Kylo Ren was fixated with the lightsaber on the ground, just feet away. He held out his hand, desperately trying to summon it. Just as he thought he'd succeeded, the lightsaber flew straight past him, only to land in Rey's hands. He stared at her in awe. His anger seemed to dissolve away as he realised the true importance in Rey's action. He knew she was the one.  
"You need a teacher" he said, somewhat calmly. "I can show you the ways of the force"   
Rey considered for a moment, but anger got the better of her as she activated the lightsaber and flew at him with angry screams. He was forced to fight back, as reluctant to hurt her as he was. He told himself he'd only deflect her swings until she ran out of breath, only she was persistent. Knocking him off his balance with an extremely powerful swing, for someone of her size, Kylo fell backwards. The blue blade of Rey's lightsaber slashed across his face as he fell. He retracted his own lightsaber, knowing he'd been defeated. Kylo watched the anger and the fear in her eyes; she would be perfect as his apprentice.  
She held the end of the blade right up to his throat, but she knew deep down she couldn't bring herself to kill him; she loved him.  
As the realisation came over her, she started to cry, retracting the lightsaber's blade and staring down at the silver hilt in horror.   
Kylo Ren held out his hand. Rey bit her lip. She didn't know if she trusted him anymore, but something in his wide brown, sorrowful eyes, told her she could. Slowly, she placed the lightsaber into his hand. He gazed down at the object he'd desired to have for so long.   
Rey made an attempt to run away and find Finn. She spotted him among the dense tree trunks, which blocked her path, and sprinted, fearing she would be too late to save him. But the ground beneath her groaned as it began to crumble underneath her feet. Before she knew it, there was a crack in the unstable planets crust, far too wide and dangerous to jump. Rey stopped herself just in time as the gap widened with a river of lava flowing down below.  
"FINN!" She screamed, hoping that her cry would awaken him, though she doubted it.   
Amidst the trees, another figure appeared. The figure was tall and looked humanoid, though they walked recklessly. As the figure walked into the light of the devastation, it became apparent that it was Chewbacca. He growled over to Rey, though she could not decipher what he'd said as it echoes off the walls of the abyss before her, drowned out by the sound of war and terror. The Wookiee lifted Finn over his shoulder and dissapeared again.  
Confident that Finn was going to be okay, Rey returned to Kylo.   
"What now?" She asked, remarkably calm considering the planet was crumbling around them.  
Before Kylo could respond, his signature aircraft approached and landed beside them, crushing the surrounding trees in the process.   
As the door lowered, General Hux greeted them with his usual slimy smile.  
"Defeated by a girl!" Hux smirked pathetically, though the idea of the infamous Kylo Ren being defeated by a scavenger from Jakku was frankly laughable.  
Kylo ignored him and gestured for Rey to enter the ship, following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Poe slipped into the darkened medbay and sat down beside Finn, who was still unconscious from his encounter with Kylo Ren.  
Poe couldn't sleep. He held Finn's hand in his own, stroking the skin with his thumb.   
"I'm sorry" he whispered. He felt like he'd let Finn down by failing to deliver his promise to rescue Rey, despite the fact Finn was the one who'd actually gone after her, much to Poe's disapproval. He watched as Finn's chest rose and fell with each sleeping breath and couldn't help wondering what he was dreaming about.   
"Man, I miss you" he sighed. He held Finn's hand up to his lips, feeling his warmth against his face as he kissed it. He longed for Finn to wake up and tell him he loved him, as he did every night before they fell asleep.  
"I love you more" Poe said with a smile, squeezing Finn's hand a little. His eyes burned with tiredness.   
"Night baby" he said, kissing Finn on the forehead. Poe rested his head on the pillow beside Finn and closed his eyes.

Rey opened her eyes. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she started to panic. A gloved hand touched her cheek, causing her to turn around. Kylo Ren was sat beside her, his face dirtied with dried blood.   
"Where are we going?" She asked, meekly.  
"To the Supreme Leader" General Hux butted in. His lips curved into a smug smirk.  
Rey said nothing.   
Not too long later, they arrived on the Supreme Leader's ship and exited the carrier they'd arrived in. Rey followed Kylo Ren and Hux into the control room where they were greeted by a seven foot alien, who's face was contorted with scars. She guessed that this was the Supreme Leader everyone talked of so much.  
Snoke eyed her with his intimidating, yet pale eyes. "So this is the scavenger who resisted you" he said, almost mockingly. His scarred lips twisted into a crude smile.  
"As I told you; she is strong with the force-" Kylo objected.  
"Clearly!" Snoke laughed. "She may be just what we need to complete our mission"  
"What mission?" Rey asked.  
"To destroy Luke Skywalker!" The Supreme Leader answered. Rey's heart dropped. Luke Skywalker had been someone she'd idiolized since she was a girl. She remained silent.  
"You'll be placed under the care of Kylo Ren, though I've already heard that the two of you are already...comfortable with each other, to say the least" his thin, white eyebrows raised as he shot a look of disappointment at Kylo. "Love makes you weak" he grimaced. "I am most disappointed in you, Kylo Ren"  
"I'm sorry" Kylo bowed his head in embarrassment.   
"Don't make me regret trusting you" Snoke said, bitterly as he towered over Kylo. "Take the girl away"  
Rey was escorted to her new quarters by two stormtroopers, leaving Kylo. Once inside, the door closed behind her and she took in the cramped surroundings. It was no better than a cell. And she was no better than a prisoner in a war she had nothing to do with, but the war was far from over. 

An hour or so later, Kylo entered. The deep wound across his face had been covered with a bandage, covering his right eye. At his entrance, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. He hissed in pain as she squeezed where he'd previously been shot. She pulled away.   
"We can't be together, the Supreme Leader won't allow it" He said bluntly.  
"We can make it work, in secret" Rey enthused.  
"Perhaps...but Snoke isn't stupid, Rey"   
"Why can't we leave? We could run away"   
Kylo snorted. "If only it were that simple. There isn't a place in the whole galaxy I'm not known, or did that slip your mind?"  
"We could go back to Jakku! It's desolate and cut off from the rest of the Galaxy, pretty much" Rey exclaimed with a grin.  
Kylo laughed. Clearly Rey had not heard of the incident involving Kylo Ren ordering the massacre of an entire village of peaceful settlers.   
"Nobody would recognise you without your mask...and if you dressed normally-"  
"Like a peasant you mean?" Kylo raised his eyebrows, a humoured smile spread across his face.  
Rey's smile faded at the insult.   
"No-Rey-I didn't mean-"  
"You'd be surprised the amount of people who pass through Niima outpost with an eyepatch" she said, jokingly, gesturing to his covered eye.  
"I will not be wearing an eyepatch!" He retorted. They both fell silent for a moment until the humour of the moment got the better of them and they both started to laugh.   
"I love you" Kylo said, stroking Rey's cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.  
"I love you too" she replied, beaming up at him.   
Kylo pulled her into him, ignoring the pain from his injuries, and held her in an embrace.  
After a moment or so he let go of her to look back into her eyes. "I need to go" he said, saddened.  
"Don't think they'll notice if you're gone a little bit longer..." Rey smirked, pulling him over to the bed by his cloak. Unable to resist her, he followed. Their lips met as they kissed ferociously but passionately. They pulled at each other's clothes until both were naked. Before Kylo could join Rey on the bed, she sat up and took him into her mouth, sucking fast and deep. Unable to keep it in, he let out a gasp of pleasure and surprise and grabbed at her hair as her head moved up and down. After a few minutes of pure pleasure on his part, he felt himself on the edge of climax and pulled away before he had the chance. He laid her down and pushed himself inside, staring passionately into her eyes as he did. She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around him. As the pace increased, as did the pleasure. Rey knew she had to be quiet or both of them would have to face Snoke, so instead of moaning out she grabbed at his back, scratching him in the process. He finished inside of her and lay down, sweat beading on his forehead.   
"Wow" Rey breathed, cuddling into Kylo. She wished they could just stay there forever.  
"I need to go" Kylo sighed, hurriedly pulling on his clothes and leaving. Rey watched him dreamily as he left. 

Kylo Ren entered the conference room of the Supreme Leader's ship, finding Snoke sat down at a long table whilst Hux stood, his usual posture where his hands are held firmly behind his back, engaged in conversation. Both looked up when he entered, unamused.  
"Where have you been?" Snoke demanded, rising from his seat.   
"I had my injuries seen to" he answered. It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a complete lie either.  
"Interesting" Snoke said, the tone indicated his disbelief. He crossed the room and proceeded to state out of the large window. "You were seen entering the scavenger's quarters not too long ago. Care to explain?"  
"I was informing her that training will begin tomorrow-" Kylo lied.  
"You're weak" the Supreme Leader stated. "But she is not"  
"Forgive me, I do not follow?"  
"You are weak, Kylo Ren. You are being pulled towards the light and you do not have the strength to resist" Snoke explained bluntly.  
"I killed my own father!" Ren protested, his anger rising as the realisation of Snoke's words hit him.  
"Then your efforts were wasted. How can you complete your training if your mind is on the wrong side? Now I have something powerful, more powerful than you...but she is yet to be trained and I am too old to carry out such a laborious task and so it is left to you. But how can I trust you to oversee such a task when you cannot resist the call to the light? Love makes you weak, Kylo Ren. The boy I trained was not weak, but the man before me? I do not know" the Supreme Leader exhaled, his rough voice sounded both sympathetic and disappointed; an uncommon circumstance.  
"I will not fail you!" Kylo answered desperately.  
Snoke turned and walked back towards him. "Leave. I need to speak with the General" Snoke dismissed, taking his seat once more.

Kylo Ren left without saying a word. He realised that all along his father was right about Snoke, and the fact that he'd murdered him just to prove a point. But it was still not enough. He didn't need to kill Han Solo, he should've listened. How could he be so naïve? He stumbled. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as the guilt and the pain washed over him. He slipped into a nearby storeroom, hiding his true self from the world. Snoke was right; he was weak. Struggling to contain Kylo Ren took his lightsaber and destroyed the entirety of the room's contents in order to settle his rage. But it did nothing. He slumped against the wall and fell slowly to the ground, his chest was tight and his head swam with thoughts of everything he'd done wrong in his life. 

He returned to Rey's quarters and entered in silence. Rey had fallen asleep in his absence, still naked from their intimate moment. He sat down beside her, watching her as she slept.   
"Rey" he whispered, shaking her gently. She stirred a little before opening her eyes.  
"Kylo?" She yawned.  
"We're leaving" he declared, reaching down to pick her clothes up off the floor before placing them in front of her. "We can't stay here"  
Rey sat up as she came around. "W-what do you mean? Kylo-what's happened?" She panicked.  
"It's not safe here. My father was right all this time and I was too stupid to see...I've heard you're a decent pilot, please tell me you can fly a TIE Fighter?"   
"I've never actually flown one but I have a basic idea of how they work, I used to salvage parts from the crash sites back on Jakku" Rey answered.  
"It'll do" Kylo stood up and reached for his mask. He hesitated. This wasn't who he wanted to be anymore. He placed it back down and turned away. "Hurry"  
"Where are we going?" Rey asked as she dressed.  
Kylo paused for a moment. "To The Resistance" He said, looking her dead in the eye as the words left his mouth. The words he never thought he'd say.  
Rey stared at him, not quite sure what to say. "We can't approach the Resistance in a TIE Fighter, we'll be shot down!" She exclaimed at the preposterous suggestion.  
Kylo bit his lip.  
Rey's face lit up. "But we can trade it for another if we stop at Niima Outpost!"   
Kylo considered the idea, it wasn't ideal considering he hopes to never return to Jakku again, but it seemed like the only reasonable option. "Alright" he nodded as he wielded his lightsaber. "You'll need this" he said, pulling Luke Skywalker's lightsaber out of his robes, handing it to Rey.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn opened his eyes. As they adjusted to the dimmed lights of the medbay, they focussed on something that made his heart skip a beat. Poe. His head was laid down beside his own as he slept, snoring lightly. Finn grinned.   
"Poe?" He whispered as he tapped his shoulder. But Poe did not awaken, instead he snored louder, uttering a few indecipherable whispers from his dreaming.  
"Poe!" Finn repeated a little louder, giving him a shove with his elbow.  
Poe's head bolted up as his sleep was broken. "Huh? What? Oh, it's you!" Poe's sleepy eyes lit up as he smiled up at Finn. "I missed you"   
"I missed you more" Finn said, pulling Poe into an embrace.   
After a few seconds he pulled away. "Where's Rey?"  
Poe bit his lip. "She-er-she didn't make it..."  
"No. No! I don't believe it-I don't-"  
"Finn, calm down, okay? I know it's gonna be hard for you-"  
"No. She's not dead, I know it!" Finn denied.  
Poe sighed. "Finn, Chewbacca said that he couldn't get to her when he rescued you and the planet was collapsing, you two barely made it back. At least she was with Kylo Ren when...when it happened"   
"What do you mean 'at least she was with Kylo Ren'?" Finn asked, agitated. Nobody hated Kylo Ren more than Finn. He knew of Rey's feelings for the villain, but the thought hadn't crossed his mind that she'd ever have chosen him over the Resistance.  
"Because he's dead too" Poe said bluntly.  
Finn started to cry. "No! Rey!"   
Poe pulled him into a tight embrace as he sobbed on his shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay baby. I'm just glad it wasn't you, I don't even know what I'd do" Poe said, attempting to calm Finn down as he stroked his head.

Rey and Kylo Ren reached the hangar and hurried across to the nearest parked TIE Fighter.  
"Excuse me, sir?" A voice came from behind them. They both spun around to face an escort of Storm Troopers.  
"The girl is not permitted to leave her cell, by order of the Supreme Leader.  
Knowing there was nothing he could say to get them off his case, he drew his lightsaber and cut down the first Trooper. At his reaction, they raised their blisters and opened fire.  
"Get behind me!" Kylo ordered to Rey, knowing she wasn't skilled enough to deflect their blasts. Rey moved behind him, drawing her newly acquired lightsaber. Flashes of red light up the surrounding area as Kylo Ren slashed and blocked, until he retracted the blade and sheathed it. Rey peered around him, noticing a pile of Storm Troopers on the floor, all were either dead or gravely injured.   
"Quickly!" He called, pointing to the TIE Fighter just a few metres away. The pair bolted, Kylo quickly releasing the craft from where it was attached to the Hangar; an essential part of take off. Rey clambered into the cockpit whilst a Kylo took the gunner's seat behind her. She fired up the engines as a horde of Storm Troopers entered the hangar, escorted by the Supreme Leader.  
They lifted from the ground, shakily at first, but Rey got the hang of it relatively quick as they darted for the exit hatch. Once out in the blackness, Rey readied the ship for the jump to light speed, however dangerous it may have been. She typed in the coordinates and space around them became a blur as they reached the speed of light.  
"We did it" Kylo said, amazed.   
"I know!" Rey squeezed.  
"You're one hell of a pilot" Kylo complimented.  
"But we couldn't have done it without you! I'd never have been able to hold off that many Storm Troopers! Without getting injured too!"  
"I took a shot from one of them, it's nothing serious though" he admitted, wincing slightly as he felt the wound.  
"We'll be at Niima Outpost soon, there'll be somebody there who can patch you up" Rey suggested. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I told you it was nothing serious. I don't think we should go back to Jakku..."  
"Why?" Rey asked, suspicious. "We need a ship, and it's the only place I know"   
"We just can't!" Kylo snapped, raising his voice a little.  
"Okay, okay...changing the course for the Illenium system...even though it's a suicide mission!" Rey shouted. She knew something wasn't right, what had he done on Jakku that meant he could never go back? On second thought, she didn't want to know.  
"Can't you just contact them on the damn radio?" Kylo questioned, aggression clearly detectable in his voice.  
"Stop it! You're scaring me" Rey cried.   
Kylo went silent for a moment. "I-I'm sorry...please, don't take it personally, you know I'm going through a lot of shit right now, my head's all over the place. How can can I guarantee that my mother will even take me back? I killed my father! And for what? For what?! Here I am crawling back to the light because I've finally realised the truth, only I'm too fucking late! I should have listened-I should have gone back with him! Why do I have to be so stupid!" He said, his voice cracked as he held back tears.  
"It's not you fault" Rey soothed, longing to reach him so that she could hold him and tell him everything would be okay, even if she wasn't certain that it would be.

Finn sat down in the control room, his mind empty of all emotion as the loss of his best friend washes over him, but didn't quite sink in straight away. An barely audible noise was coming from one of the consoles. Poe rushed over, tuning into wherever the noise was coming from and turning up the volume.  
"General Organa?! Do you read me? This is Rey. I repeat, do you read me?" The voice in the console spoke.  
Finn's heart skipped a beat as he heard Rey's voice. Poe looked down at him in both confusion and amazement.  
"This is Poe Dameron, I read you!" Poe answered.  
"We're approaching the base in a stolen TIE Fighter, please don't attack, I'll explain later"   
Finn looked up at Poe, smiling as he reminisced the time that he and Poe had also stolen a TIE Fighter.  
"You're clear to land" Poe answered.   
"We?" Finn's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered who could possible be with her. He and Poe exchanged worried looks.  
"Go get the General"

As they touched down on the base's airfield, Rey noticed General Organa, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, C3PO and BB8 rushing to meet them.  
As Rey hopped out, Finn rushed to hug her. She hugged him back having missed him while she'd been away. Leia beamed at the two as Finn withdrew and she too embraced Rey. That's when she saw him.   
"Ben?" She said in disbelief.  
"Mother" he smiled. "I'm sorry"   
"At least you're safe now" Leia sighed, remembering that he'd killed her husband just days previous.  
"Are you sure you want me here?" He asked, looking up at Chewie, who's face clearly showed his hatred.  
"Of course I do! I've been trying to get you back for years, Ben, you're my son! I've missed you" she cried, pulling him into her arms.  
"I was weak and stupid" he answered, wrapping his arms around his mother. There was something childlike about his voice when he spoke to her. All hints of aggression and sadness were gone and replaced with the voice of the person he used to be.  
"Come on in, we can talk inside" Leia said, returning to the base building.  
As they all followed, Kylo pulled Rey aside from the group.  
"They all hate me" he said, looking down at the ground as he walked.  
"Of course they don't! It'll take some time but you'll adjust" Rey sympathised, putting her arm around him.   
He smiled down at her, also putting his arm around her. "I hope so" he said.

As they entered the base, Leia noticed that Kylo and Rey were in eachother' arms and gave them looks of both delight and confusion, but nonetheless she was happy for them. Finn scowled.  
"I'm guessing the pair of you will be sharing a room then?!" Leia beamed as she muttered something to C3PO before he escorted them to their new quarters.  
As the couple left, Finn approached the General, a look of irritation on his face. "You don't actually trust him, do you?"  
Leia raised her eyebrows at Finn's outburst. "He is my son!" She reminded. "I'm willing to give him a chance!"  
"He killed Han Solo! Or did you forget about that?"  
"Finn, remember who you're talking to-" Poe interjected.  
Clearly hurt by what Finn had said, Leia said nothing, only shook her head and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey gazed out of the wide window. The view of the trees and of the lush fields was more pleasing than the stars, since that's all she had to look at whilst a prisoner of the First Order. But those days were over. She felt Kylo Ren's arms around her waist as he approached her from behind. He buried his face into her neck and hugged her tightly. Rey smiled to herself as she stroked his messy black hair.   
"Things are going to be better now" she said.  
"I know" he answered, spinning her round to face him. "We're free" he grinned.   
Rey stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.   
"Rey?" Kylo asked as she lowered herself. His eyebrows furrowed.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
He remained quiet for a minute before lowering himself onto one knee and taking her hands in his.   
"Will you marry me?" He proposed. He gazed up at her with his wide and dark eyes as her eyes widened as he took her by surprise.   
"Yes!" She cried at last, after overcoming the initial shock of the proposal. "Yes, I will!"   
Kylo stood up and lifted Rey off her feet, spinning her round as she giggled, joyfully, like an excited teenage girl.  
He laid her down on the bed, kissing her passionately as he leant over her, his hands interlocked with hers.   
"I love you" she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.  
"I love you too" he grinned, wiping away one of Rey's escaping tears.  
There was a knock at the door before it swiftly opened.  
"I-I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Leia called as she stood in the doorway.   
Blushing, the young lovers straightened themselves.  
"We were just in our way to announce our engagement" Kylo beamed, squeezing Rey's hand.  
Leia' face lit up. "That's excellent news! I think this calls for a celebration! But I'm afraid I need to talk to you first" she paused. She took a deep breath. "First Order TIE Fighters have supposedly been spotted scouting the system"  
"They're after Rey" Kylo said at once, shooting her a fearful look.  
Leia looked at him confused. Surely the First Order would be after Kylo Ren?  
"You and father were right; Snoke was just using me for my power. But then somebody more powerful came along and he planned to get rid of me, no doubt even kill me after I was no longer needed" Kylo sighed.  
"They're gonna have to try pretty damn hard to get to you. Both of you" Leia growled

 

Rey, Kylo and Leia entered the control room. Finn and Poe looked up after hearing their voices.   
"Rey and Ben have an announcement to make" Leia called out. Smiling, she looked back up at her son, proud as the day he was born.  
"Me and Rey are getting married! Everyone is invited!" Kylo announced, his arm around Rey as he pulled her closer to into him.  
There was a round of applause from the workers in the control room as they all gave their congratulations. All except Finn.  
Poe spotted this. "Come on, they're happy together! How would you like it if we announced our engagement and people disapproved?"   
"We're getting engaged?" Finn's face lit up.  
"I-erm-that's not what I-"   
"I have an announcement!" Finn stood up. Everyone went silent and turned their attention to him.   
"Finn, what are you-"  
"Me and Poe would also like to announce our engagement, that's right, me and Poe!" He shouted.   
Everybody eyed him weirdly. A few people clapped.  
Rey and Kylo both scowled at him. She pulled herself from Kylo's arms and marched over to where he was stood.  
"What are you doing?" She demanded, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
"Me and Poe are getting married, too" he explained, delighted.   
"But this is mine and Ben's day-" Rey growled.  
"Hey-it's really not that a big a deal-Finn sit down-" Poe broke in.  
Finns face screwed up. "He shouldn't even be here! How can we trust him!" Finn ranted, pointing at Kylo Ren.  
"That's enough!" The General roared. The room fell silent once more, and Finn left the room, eying Kylo with burning hatred as he passed him.

A few days later, the base was temporarily decorated with wedding flowers and such like and a makeshift arch was constructed outside.   
Rey was sat down on a stool in front of Leia as she styled her hair.  
"I remember mine and Han's wedding like it was yesterday" she said, sadly. "He actually looked handsome for once" she laughed to herself. "It's a shame he's not here to see his son get married; he was so fond of you, Rey"   
"It was an honour to have met him, he was a remarkable man. Very charismatic" Rey answered sympathetically. She couldn't even begin to imagine the sort of pain the General must have been feeling at that time. She knew she'd be lost if something were to happen to Kylo.  
After finishing Rey's hair, she helped her into her dress, which had been handmade over the previous days.   
"You look so beatiful" Leia cried, admiring Rey with her beautiful white lace dress and her gorgeous brown curls that accompanied the twisted bun at the back.  
Rey grinned, spinning around before the mirror. "Thank you!"   
Leia pulled Rey into an embrace. "Welcome to the family!" She said, crying with happiness.

Rey took Leia's arm as they entered the courtyard leading up to the arch, where Kylo was standing.   
As the music began and the crowd stood up to see the bride, Kylo gave in to temptation and turned around. He was speechless. Breathless, in fact. He'd never seen anything so flawless and so pure in his entire life, and for that he felt like the luckiest man in the universe.  
Rey reached the arch, where Kylo stood before her and C3PO stood in front of them both.  
Rey beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling with both happiness and glittery makeup, but it brought out the hazel colouring. Her cherry lips were smiling the happiest smile he'd ever seen. He was overwhelmed. Just months ago she was just a dusty scavenger from Jakku but now? Now she looked like a princess.   
"Dearly beloved-erm-we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two lovers in marriage" C3PO read. Leia had tied a black bow tie around his neck, more as a joke than as to make him look smart. He stopped for a moment. Kylo and Rey eyed him keenly.  
"I-um-the vows! Do you, Kylo R-"  
"Ben Solo" Kylo interrupted. Rey's smile widened.  
"Apologies-do you, Ben Solo, take Rey to be your wife, do you promise to love her in sickness and in health until death do you part?" C3PO continued.  
Taking Rey's hands into his, he replied "I do"  
"And do you, Rey, take Ben Solo to be your husband, do you promise to love him in sickness and health until death do you part?"   
"I do" Rey agreed, her voice soft and shy but never more serious.  
"Rings-" C3PO asked, moving the book to look around for the ring bearer.   
"We don't have any-"  
"Wait! Leia called as she came rushing up to the couple. "Here" she said pulling two rings from a chain around her neck. "They were mine and your father's...I want you two to have them" she said sadly, handing them over. The exchanged rings without a word, instead passionately eying eachother with overwhelmed smiles.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" C3PO pronounced emotionally; he sounded as though he'd start to cry if he could.  
Ben lifted Rey off the ground, bridal style, and kissed her. Flower petals erupted over them from the crowd-mostly Leia and Poe. As Ben put her down, Rey noticed Finn. He was sat at the back, not clapping or cheering, instead he was scowling. Rey felt hurt all of a sudden. Her smile faded as she wandered off from the commotion.  
"Rey!?" Ben shouted after her as she marched over to Finn.  
"Why can't you just be happy for me?" She cried as Finn had attempted to smile at her.  
"I am happy for you-I'm glad you're happy Rey, I really am-"  
"Then why are you always in such a foul mood?" Rey interrogated, tearing up.  
"Because I don't trust him!" Finn shouted back, pointing blatantly at Ben. "How do we know he isn't just doing this on Snoke's orders? Huh? Exactly! We can't trust him!"  
Rey fell silent. She looked over at her new husband. Ben bit his lip. He just wanted to draw his lightsaber and put an end to this for good, but he knew he'd only gain more enemies. He came over to the arguing friends, his face looked unphased by the accusations.  
"I escaped the First Order because otherwise they will kill me. I could have just left Rey with them because she's who they truly want, but I love her and I wouldn't ever dream of putting her in such danger and so I took her with me. I saved her from becoming a mess like me" Ben explained, bluntly.  
Finn didn't say anything.  
"We can trust him" Rey smiled, taking Finn's hand, much to Ben's disapproval. "Come on, don't you wanna party?!"  
Finn laughed as Rey pretended to dance. He stood up and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, Rey. I'm sorry for being a jerk" he apologised. Then he moved on to Ben, awkwardly pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, man" he said, patting Ben on the back. "You look after her, she's one of the good ones" he joked as he pulled away. "We good?"  
"We're good" Ben agreed, somewhat reluctantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks flew by as Ben and Rey lived happily as a newly married couple. The Resistance had been working overtime trying to figure out the rest of the map to Luke Skywalker, but still remained unsuccessful.

Rey opened her eyes. The sunlight beamed through a gap in the curtains, illuminating most of the room in a golden glow. She smiled as she heard Ben snoring quietly beside her.  
"Benn?" She called playfully, clambering on top of him. "Bennn!" She repeated a little louder. Still no response. She thought for a moment before she grabbed at his sides, tickling him into consciousness. Ben was forcefully awoken, and laughing despite the fact he was actually annoyed at the fact he'd been woken up so early. Overpowering her, he turned over and pushed her beneath him, reversing the situation so that now he was attacking her with tickles and kisses. Hearing her laughter brought him so much happiness.  
Finally, they were both out of breath.  
"I love you" Ben said, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing admiringly into her hazel eyes.  
"I love you more" Rey grinned, grabbing his cheeks and forcefully kissing him. But he didn't mind.  
"Do you want children?" Rey asked, twisting a rogue strand of her playfully.  
"I-Yeah, I like to think I do, someday" Ben answered, concerned as to where a question like that had come from.  
"Good" Rey smiled, continuing to play with her glossy brown hair.  
"Why do you ask?" Ben questioned, knowing there she was hiding something.  
"I was just thinking about it the other day" Rey answered. This put his mind at ease; no need to worry over nothing.

"Ben! Rey! We've done it! We've found the rest of the map!" Leia burst into the room.  
Rey and Ben both bolted up.  
"How?" They simultaneously asked, both surprised that the day has finally come, more so Ben.  
"R2 had the map in his storage-he's been here all this time in low power mode and-it doesn't matter anymore we've got it!" Leia squealed excitedly before leaving the room again.  
Ben and Rey exchanged looks of bewilderment before dressing themselves and heading down to the control room.

The map was projected in the air above the great table. Whist everyone made sense of the map, Rey knew what was coming next.  
"I think it should be you who finds Luke" Leia said, quietly, to Rey.  
Rey nodded, feeling honoured that she was actually going to meet Luke Skywalker.  
"I think Ben should come with me"  
Leia's face dropped a little. "I don't think that would be such a good idea" she considered, looking up at Ben. "Then again..."

Ben and Rey passed through the leaving party as they boarded the Millennium Falcon.  
"It's been so long since I've been in here" Ben said, reminiscing old times from his childhood, when his father would bring him on the Falcon and teach him how to fly. But he'd never been much of a pilot.  
"It's a great ship" Rey answered, sitting in the pilot seat. "Think you can co-pilot?" She asked' gesturing to the seat beside her.  
"I'm sure I can manage" he smirked, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He leaned over and kissed Rey's cheek as she fired up the engines.  
"I love you; forever and always" Ben declared.  
Rey leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant" she said as they flew away into the distance.


End file.
